Sprinklers
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: Amy invites Sonic to go to the park with her and the rest of the gang. Things happen and that's all I can say. Some romance, but not much. Read and review!


"Hello?"

"Hi, Sonic. I just wanted to invite you to the park. Everyone  
else is going."

"When are you going, Amy?"

"Well, I'm leaving my  
house now."

"Why wasn't I invited earlier?"

"We were  
debating if you would want to come or not."

"I love going to the park!  
Stay at your house, I'm going to pick you up. See ya then!"

"Wait  
Sonic!"

"What?"

"Bring your swimsuit and an extra pair of  
clothes."

"May I ask why?"

"Nope!" I brought the phone away from  
my face and pressed my thumb down on the 'end call' button.

I was wearing  
my yellow coverup with the see-through dots, my black shorts and under my  
clothes was my tie-die (Blue, Purple, and Red) bikini.

We were all going to the park to play in the sprinklers that went on/off every hour. Thats why we didn't tell Sonic yet. He doesn't like water.

Sonic would probably take  
about 5 minutes to get ready and come over here, I'll just go and lay on my  
hammock 'til he gets here.

I walked over to my baby pink and white  
striped hammock and set my bag down next to it. My neon green bag matched the  
grass perfectly and had all the stuff for a fun day, like my sun block and my  
brush and my tow...

Oh my gosh I forgot my towel! I ran up to my door  
and jingled the knob. Rats! I thought,The keys are in the bag!

I had to  
run back to the hammock which was like 25 feet away. My hand snuck down the side  
of the bag until I felt the zipped up pocket.

The zipper wouldn't budge.  
Well that's just perfect. I couldn't get to my keys and Sonic will be here in  
about 2 minutes.

I emptied out the space where the zipper was and pulled  
as hard as I could. The teeth opened up just enough to get the key out. I  
quickly shoved everything back into my bag.

I dashed back to the door  
with my bag and jammed the key into the hole. Twisting it to the right, and then  
to the left, I pushed opened the dark reddish brown colored door, dropped the  
bag, and ran inside.

On my couch was a pink, white and blue striped  
towel. It was small enough to fit in my bag but big enough to fit three people  
on it for a picnic.

I grabbed the soft edges and yank it off my couch  
and turn around when something catches my eye. On the kitchen counter was a  
small but long square box wrapped in red paper.

I took it off of the  
counter and twisted to go out the door. I spun my hips around and the corner of  
the table caught on my hip.

"OOOWWWWWW!" I yelled, probably only to  
myself. I rubbed it off and, carefully, walked to the door.

I pressed  
the lock button and practically leaped out of my house, snatching up my green  
bag.

I look up. My "ride" was half way down the road.

I ran to the  
edge of my driveway and, as loudly as I could, yelled out his name.

He  
turned around and ran back to me, "Hey Ames!" He said with his cocky smirk on  
his face, which made me smile.

"Where were you going?" I asked him, "I  
thought we were going together." Now I was frowning.

"Cheer up Amy." He  
patted me on my shoulder and chuckled, "I just thought you left without  
me."

I sighed in relief. "I just forgot my towel on my couch," I told  
Sonic.

"So..." he said, "we are going to the park with our bathing suits,  
and a towel with extra clothes. Any chance it has to do with  
water?"

"Yup."

"Did they put a pool at the  
park?"

"Nope."

"Uh... water balloons?"

"Nuh  
uh."

"Boating?"

"Negative."

"Are you gonna tell me  
then?"

"No. Come on they're waiting!" I said, taking his hand and pulling  
him down the sidewalk. 'Wait,' I thought to myself, 'Sonic told me he'll take  
me' I stopped walking.

"Why did you stop?" He asked me, looking a bit  
confused.

I rolled my eyes at him, wasn't it obvious?

He put his  
hand on his chin and thought for about a minute, then he put his finger up in  
the air, "Oh! I said that I was going to run us there. Sorry."

"Yeah, so  
lets go." I said. This time Sonic rolled his eyes at me and smirked. He then  
lunged at me and I squealed.

Sonic scooped me up, "Hang on, Ames." In  
less than a second we were going faster than the speed of sound. My favorite  
part of going on runs with Sonic is how all the rushed things in the city slow  
down and become a harmony of colors wiped across the sky.

But as soon as  
it started, it stopped. I let out a little sigh. Sonic must have heard me because  
he said, "Don't worry Amy. I'll take you on another run soon."

I smiled  
and looked at him. He would hang out with me more since I stopped being the  
annoying, clingy 13-year-old. I only hug him now if he does something nice for  
me or if we are saying goodbye. And he hugs back.

"Come on, they're  
waiting." I said as I walked away, leaving him to follow me, which he  
did.

I felt a little gust of wind at my side and then saw a streak of  
blue. I looked around. He was everywhere. "Sonic! Knock it off!" I yell,  
giggling.

"If you say so!" He replied. I couldn't see the blue streak  
that Sonic leaves behind anymore. But the wind was still blowing in my face. I  
looked to the side of me and saw Sonic, "Told you it would be soon." He winked  
at me.

He was taking me around the park. On our (mostly his) third lap  
around the park, passing our friends who finally noticed us, Knuckles yelled,  
"Come on, love birds! We are gonna start without you. "

I gasped,  
blushing as I looked up at Sonic, expecting to retaliate at the red rodent. I  
wasn't surprized when he ran up to him, put me down, and said, "Sorry to keep  
you waiting, you know, on such short notice."

"Well..." Knux replied as  
he reached behind his back, "I am sorry for that," he sped up his speech as he  
took his hand out from behind his back, "but I'm not sorry for this!"

I  
gasped and covered my mouth, hiding a teasing smile, as I watched Knuckles pop a  
green water balloon over Sonic's head.

"Amy! I thought you said there  
wasn't going to be any water balloons!" Sonic said, turning to me and wiping  
water out of his eyes.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Don't look at  
me. It was all Knuckles' idea, I can't change his mind!" I giggled.

"So  
you knew about this?" He asked.

"Yeah." I tried not to smile, but it  
creeped onto my face. I don't think I've ever seen Sonic drenched in water  
before.

"Well, look what time it is..." he said. I pulled out my phone  
and checked the time.

"It's 1:00." I turned around and the sprinklers  
went off.

"You hear that, Shadow?" He looked over at the midnight  
hedgehog who was standing next to him. They both had evil grins on there faces.  
"It's 1:00. A.K.A. revenge time."

I stared wide eyed at them, "Uh,  
Knuckles..."

He already knew what I was going to say, "Way ahead of you,  
Amy!"

As he said my name and we both ran in opposite directions. Shadow  
was running after me. Sonic was chasing Knux. But I didn't care about him. I had  
to get away from Shadow.

I can't go into the water because Shadow's not  
afraid. But, he is afraid of heights and he hates bright lights. The willow! I  
thought. I sprinted over to the willow in the middle of the park and yanked  
myself up with the vines. I didn't look back until I was at the first  
branch.

Shadow was standing there at the bottom of the trunk with his  
arms crossed and his eyes closed. He opened to reveal two red ovals staring at  
my eyes. I looked over at Knuckles, who was in the middle of the sprinklers just  
enough so he wouldn't get wet or caught by Sonic.

Sonic looked stumped.  
He was standing like Shadow but with a nasty grin like Scrouge. He looked over  
at me and then to Shadow, "Switch?"

Shadow nodded in return and they both  
ran to where me and Knuckles were now stuck.

Sonic ran under the willow,  
"Now Amy, you can either come down from there or I have to go get you." He  
crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the green grass below.

I looked  
to the side of me and then up. The nearest branch wasn't too high up. I grabbed  
ahold of it and pulled myself up with whatever strength was in my arms. I swung  
my legs over and reached up to balance myself.

I looked back down at  
Sonic who had an amused look on his face, "You're gonna have to come get me,  
Sonic." I yelled down.

"If you say so!" Sonic began climbing the  
branches. He might be fast on his feet but he sure wasn't a tree  
climber.

I stood up and pushed myself up onto the next branch. It was  
only up to my elbows. The next branch I could barely reach. I snapped my  
fingers. Out of nowhere a huge red and yellow hammer lands in my arms.

I  
hooked the hammer onto the branch and swung myself back and fourth. I flipped  
and landed on the branch above me and the tree shook.

"Stop shaking the  
tree, Amy. One of us is going to fall!" Sonic said, clinging to the tree  
core.

"Well I hope it's not me!" I said down to him. I stood up and the  
branch above me smashed into my head. I fell back a little but caught myself  
before I fell.

I grabbed on and shuffled my feet over to the middle and  
grabbed on like Sonic did. I shimmied up until i found the top and my head poked  
out of the branches. Wow. It sure is beautiful up here. I thought. The sky was a  
light blue color and the grass went perfectly with Cosmo's green leafs (hair).

I felt something wrap around my foot and screamed. Sonic had got me, and  
he wants revenge for not stopping Knucles.

He pulled me down and caught  
me bridal style. We jumped out of the tree together and his feet landed  
perfectly on the ground.

I was freaking out. He was going to do  
something. I just didn't want to find out what it was. "Put me down!" I  
yelled.

"If you say so." He said he set me down and I felt cold and wet.  
I looked down and water splashed up into my face.

He put me down... on  
the sprinkler... (-_-)

Hahahaha. He's gonna wish he never did that. He  
was pointing and laughing as he highfived Tails. I snuck up behind him and  
grabbed him, squeezing him and lifting him up off of the ground. I walked into  
the middle of the sprinklers and sett him down.

"AHHHHH! Amy, you got me  
all wet!" He said as he ran out of the circle and shook his quills to dry. He  
looked up at my smirking face and blushed a little from embarrassment.

I  
followed him out of range of the sprinklers, "Then I guess we are even." I walked  
over to my bag and took out the red box. "Here Sonic, I should have given this  
to you before we came here." I handed him the box.

He looked at it,  
hesitated for a moment, but then snatched it out of my hand. He carefully ripped  
off the wrapping paper and lifted the lid. He crinkled his nose as he pulled the  
gift out of the box.

"Thanks Amy..." he put his hand on his neck and  
rubbed it sheepishly. In his other hand he held a pair of blue eye goggles. On  
the side of the eye protectors there was red and yellow flames, to match his  
speed and his shoes.

"You... You don't like them, do you..." I looked  
down at my toes, ashamed.

"No Amy, I don't like them..." he pulled me  
into a hug, "I love them."

I froze at first... but then I hugged his cold  
wet body and we were both warm.

**I hope you liked it. Sorry for not **  
**updating TMR but ive been working on this. I am pausing my main story and im **  
**making a sonic truth or dare. To suggest a dare pm me or when the first chapter **  
**of the T or D is up, review on it. Thanks for reading. :) please review **  
**N*.*N**


End file.
